


The Better Color

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Gen, Gift Fic, Mostly Dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further proof that the boys can cargue about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Color

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the awesome [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/)**bluedelft** 's Birthday. It is montumentally late, but it doesn't mean that I don't worship you any less. I hope you enjoy it.

“What?”

“What _what_?”

“Just say it?”

“I’m not saying anything.” Danny’s hands went up, a gesture showing that he was empty handed.

“You know you want to. Just say it.”

“I do not know that. I think I’m perfectly fine without saying it. I think you perfectly understand that I’m right without needing to say it.”

“Just say it.” Steve growled and took a corner sharply.

“Nope, I’m good.”

“I just don’t want to hear it later. Say it now, and I won’t have to hear it next time.”

Danny laughed. “Do you really think that an _I told you so_ now will save you from having me point out this momentous occasion where, even you have to admit, that you were wrong the next time it’s topically relevant?

“Topically relevant? How often is it topically relevant?”

“It will be topically relevant the next time you think that some color is better than blue, and it will be topically relevant the next time that you think you are right and I am wrong.”

“Green is a good color.”

“Green is a perfectly valid color. It’s an admirable color. Blue is better, and you were wrong.”

“There! You said it.”

“Fine! Happy? But that doesn’t mean I don’t get to say it next time, especially as you were monumentally wrong this time.”

“How could I have possibly been monumentally wrong? We let her choose. It was fair. We didn’t even tell her which one of us was backing the colors. Monumentally? Really, D?”

“Attractive, giggling, woman in a blue bikini.”

“…”

“Monumentally.”


End file.
